


No dream

by Heloflor



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, for Cav's previous deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heloflor/pseuds/Heloflor
Summary: He couldn’t sleep. It didn’t matter how long he way laying in bed or what he was trying, the only thing that came to his nights were nightmares from the past.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Kudos: 15





	No dream

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s even more angst about Cavendish going rogue with this time a short ficlet. Seriously I may have a problem with this arc. Heck, in retrospect, this is basically the same thing as “Voicemail” except shorter and written before it. Still gonna post it though, because why not.  
> Yadda yadda Cavendish and Dakota married couple like in the other fics. Enjoy !

Vinnie couldn’t sleep.

It was way past midnight, and he couldn’t find the daze. He tried. He’s been tossing and turning, tried drinking all kinds of beverages. Hell, he even tried random ideas he found on the internet !

But no matter how tired he was, no matter how much he tried, his mind refused to rest. Instead, he felt a pit in his stomach as his mind thought of a thousand different scenarios, each new one getting more and more dreadful.

Cavendish…Balthazar was gone, and Vinnie had no idea where he went.

So many problems could happen to him, so many hazards could fall on him, so many things could so easily kill him.

Vinnie’s grip on his cover tightened. What if Balth was in danger right now ? What if he was on the verge of death, going through a terrible agony ? What if he was already dead ?

Vinnie shook his head, trying to chase these thoughts away. But if there’s one thing those last few days taught him, is that no matter how much he tried, he could never stop worrying about Balth. How could he not worry for the man he married ?

He sighed, rolling around yet again. The only thing he knew about Balth’s disappearance was that the man intended to come back. After all, it seemed as if he only took the essential, leaving most of his belongings behind. This included a teddy bear that Vinnie knew had been left for him. The short man did have a tendency to cuddle in his sleep. But right now, the plush was only a reminder of what he lost.

Vinnie closed his eyes despite knowing how pointless it was. Ever since Balth disappeared, Vinnie had spent all his free time looking for him. And he would keep going until he found him. He refused to let the thought of Balth being already dead take over. On the contrary, he would find him as quickly as possible, before anything bad happens. Besides, he was willing to use any means to find him, no matter what kind of rules he could break. Those were the only thoughts that could give him some peace of mind.

He was willing to risk everything for Balth.

He always did.


End file.
